minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Message Wall Greeting:Finalcutter55
talk to me but you have to follow R U L E S ---- Definetly's, Do's, Debatables, Dont's and Deplorables ---- # If you play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, PLEASE TELL ME. I am totally, 100% up for matchmaking when it comes to that game and I'll happily play with you if I have time (i main kriby, jigglespuff and killager). # Report any, and all, rulebreakers to me. I'm very frequently active and I check this wiki (at least) once every 12 hours. That doesn't mean you can't report rulebreakers to other admins - I have nothing against that. # Dank memes. i am dank meme masteur, and as a true edgelordu, it is me duty to scope through teh froums and find the nefarious memes and blast them with my super awesome mountain spring ghetto london english mapping croissant gun 69 # Live Chat requests. Just in case you want to debate about important matters, rant on rulebreakers or are just wanting to chat over a cup of tea. # Minecraft. The best animé game ever invented since 2009. No game, not even DDLC or PubG, has ever come close. Spread memes about it or just rant about how it defies physics. # Swearing. Swear if you want - Just don't overdue it or direct it at me. # Artiopas. I love the story and all - Just don't repeatedly commend it. # Undertale. A decent game on the surface, with the most dope OST ever. Just don't support talk too much about the fanbase. # Repeated messaging. I see your message, dude. You only have to post it once. If something's happening, just send your message and wait for me to respond - don't keep filling my message wall just because someone vandalised your page. # Personal questions. E.g. (How old are you? What is your gender? Where do you live?) I'm between 0-1000000, I'm a mann, and I live on Earth. I doubt anyone would ask those questions, but it's just better off if you didn't ask any of them. # Spam. It's entirely dependant on what it is - either way, it's kind of frowned upon. # Choppy choppy. I've been getting too many messages about it and it's kind of annoying - Don't do it. # Spooky skeletons. The science skeleton of the anatomy and my sexy/edgy powers are already protecting me from any kind of spook, so don't bother. # WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE??? Do not ask me. I don't care if you blew half of your day writing it - we have a writing criteria slapped on the home page for a reason. I will delete your message with next to no fricks given. # Fortnite. It's really just another stupid bandwagon game like CoD or GTA that little kids get hyped about and it's pretty much already dead. # Threats. Seriously - I have no idea why you'd want to do that, but don't do it. Please.